


A is for Accident

by Piachichi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can be read as Ziam, Gen, M/M, but it's really too short to have a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piachichi/pseuds/Piachichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn looked him up and down, “Do you always carry an extra shirt to go clubbing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Accident

There had been a time when none of his friends had cared about him sitting alone at a table in a club when they were supposed to be celebrating. There had also been a time when he hadn't had any friends at all.

Currently, he had great friends that didn't want him to sit at a table on his own while they were supposed to be celebrating so Harry and Louis were sitting next to him, lost in their own world. They looked happy and content, so he let them be and watched the people in the club.

Niall was standing at the bar with a beer in his hand, obviously locked in a conversation with a rather good-looking guy. Which wasn't surprising because Niall was always locked in a conversation with someone or another, but usually they didn't have their hands all over him – Except if they were a girl. This one was very male, though, and Zayn wondered if he should be worried about his friend being drunk enough to flirt with a guy. Then he decided not to worry as long as he could still see them. Also, it was Niall.

He turned the glass in his hand and watched the last tiny bits of his ice cubes moving around in the liquid. He was still on his first drink. Judging by Louis' obnoxious laugh, he'd had more than enough to drink and judging by Harry's lack of coordination, he'd had just as much. But it was their night.

“Watch your-, crap! What the hell? Not again!”

Someone put their glass on his table with much more force than necessary. Zayn looked up to a young man with a wet shirt and another young man with an empty glass.

“Sorry mate, could you watch this for a minute?”, the one in the wet shirt asked and turned around to leave without waiting for an answer. The other one shrugged apologetically and left to walk in the opposite direction. Zayn lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

Harry and Louis finally got up and left the table without a glance back at him. They were headed straight for the dance floor.

A few moments later someone picked up the abandoned glass next to him and Zayn turned to stop them, but was faced with the man in the previously wet shirt. Now he was wearing a new shirt and sporting an embarrassed grin.

“Sorry mate. Happens all the time.”

Zayn looked him up and down, “Do you always carry an extra shirt to go clubbing?”

“Like I said, it happens all the time. I like to learn from my mistakes. Can I take a seat?”, the guy sat down in front of him anyways and held out his hand, “My name's Liam. Nice to meet you.”

Zayn took the offered hand, shook it and leaned back, “I'm Zayn.”

 

“But whatever they say, I personally know that his work was way better than theirs. I just really don't know how to prove a point, don't really have a thing for words and writing, you know..”

Zayn should have thought this through. The guy – Liam – might not 'have a thing for' writing, but he certainly liked to talk. A lot and about everything. Zayn hadn't looked at the time so he didn't know how long they'd been sitting at his previously peaceful, quiet table but it felt like a long, long time. And surprisingly enough, he didn't really mind the chatter. He actually enjoyed watching Liam gesticulating. He certainly was a full-body speaker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny little thing that (maybe, hopefully) got me out of my writer's block. Thanks for reading!


End file.
